I Wish
by Giberty
Summary: Austin likes Ally but what happens when a British boy band come to Miami with their eyes on Ally. What will Austin do to keep Ally away from One Direction? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time on Fanfiction, so try not to be too harsh! Little thing, I don't own Austin and Ally or One Direction. If I did my life would be complete. Please no flames! Thanks!**

Chapter 1: Austin's POV

"Eeeehh!" Dez screamed running into Sonic Boom. He ran straight into the stack of flutes sending them every which way. He sprung back up knocking over the stack of guitars as well. All the customers stared at him. I walked over to Dez, who was trying to clean up the instruments.

"Dude, why are you screaming?" I asked holding back a laugh, as he stumbled his way through the instruments. Sure Dez is my best friend but he does the craziest things sometimes.

"Well… You ready?" Dez looked like he was going to explode. "Guess who Trish got you to perform with?" Dez jumped around like he had to go to the bathroom.

"I don't know! Tell me!" I demanded. My head was going crazy with ideas on who it could be. A big smile appeared on my face.

"One Direction!" Dez screamed. My smile quickly faded.

"One Direction? The British boy band that teen girls love? Them?" I asked annoyed. They made two major hit songs and now all of America loves them.

"Wrong Austin. One of them is Ireland." Dez shook his head laughing at me.

"Dez, don't you mean that one of them is Irish?" I asked confused.

"Nope! I mean Ireland." Dez started to walk out of Sonic Boom when Ally and Trish came in.

Trish pointed at Dez. "You, sit. Ally, zip it. Austin, stop laughing. This is serious!" Trish forced her face into a pout. I quickly stopped laughing.

"Ya Trish… What is it?" Ally asked looking confused tilting her head to the side ever so slowly. Her brown curls bounced around her shoulder.

"It's about One Direction coming here." Trish stated. I turned my head to look at Ally who was even more confused. I then looked at Dez who was trying not to squeal. "We have all done a fair share of embarrassing ourselves." Trish said staring at Dez and me. "But we don't want to do this around One D, so if you do anything to embarrass me I might kill you!" Trish smiled evilly.

"Um Trish?" Ally smiled politely. "Who is One Direction?" Everyone's mouths dropped including the customers at Sonic Boom.

"Ally, are you serious?" Trish questioned. "One Direction is one of America's most popular bands!" Trish felt Ally's forehead to see if she was feeling well.

"Really?" Ally asked shocked pushing Trish's hand away. "I guess I have been so busy with Austin's music career that I don't listen to other people's music."

"Aw. That is so nice!" I said. Ally was so sweet to not listen to other artists because she only wanted me. Well she didn't really say that but that is what it sounded like in my mind.

"No Austin!" Trish yelled. "It's not nice, it's horrible. Ally you need to get a life!"

"Who needs to get a life?" asked a brown eyed British boy, otherwise know as Liam Payne.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who posted a review! You guys are the best! So once again I don't own Austin and Ally or they would have already been together. Also One Direction doesn't belong to me either or I would be the happiest girl alive.**

Chapter 2: Ally's POV

"Who needs to get a life?" A handsome boy stepped into Sonic Boom.

"Eeeehh!" Dez squealed. "Your- Your Liam!" Dez jumped up and pulled Liam into a hug.

"Uh ya I am." Liam said uneasily slowly pushing Dez off of him.

I looked around the room. Everyone had huge eyes and their mouths were hanging open. "Sorry about Dez. He is like that." I said grinning slightly. Dez frowned a little and slid onto the counter top. "I am Ally. That's Trish, Austin and Dez." I pointed to each of my friends.

"Nice to meet you Ally. Since we are going to be working together do you think we should write a song together?" Liam asked. I nodded my head ecstatically

Austin shook his head, probably trying to not act star struck. "Hey." Austin smirked. "What are you doing here?" Liam smiled politely.

"You tell me. Didn't your manager call?" Liam cocked his head looking at Trish who was still staring at Liam.

"Well don't you think you're a bit early? Trish didn't ask for you to come now did she?" Austin frowned.

_What is going on?_ I thought. _Was Austin jealous?_

"I am really sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure we were in the right place. Also Trish mentioned that I should look out for a crazy, annoying red head." Liam chuckled. Dez glared at Trish and looked down at the floor. "I assume you were talking about Dez?" Trish nodded her head. "Well Dez you don't seem as crazy as Trish told me you would be."

"So anyway," Trish said after recovering from her state of shock, "where is the rest of your band? I would also like to talk to your manager. We need to discuss the date of the concert" Trish gabbed away taking poor Liam with her.

"Wow I never knew a pop star could be that nice." I smiled thinking back about polite he was being to all of us. I couldn't wait to write a song with him.

"Hey!" Austin shouted angrily. "I am considered a pop star."

"And Austin's nice!" Dez said defending his friend. I rolled my eyes thinking about how mean Austin was acting to Liam.

"That's not what I meant Austin." I frowned.

"Well what did you mean?" Austin asked sliding off of the counter he was on and to his full height. He towered over me.

"He was just so nice!" I said. This upset Austin even more. I mentally groaned, knowing that I just made the fight worse.

"Well he wasn't so nice when he pushed Dez off of him!" Austin replied remembering how Dez locked Liam in a hug.

"Well you weren't exactly nice either." I pointed out an obvious fact. We both then noticed Dez slowly inching out the door. I focused my attention back on Austin. "Look Austin, no matter what nothing is going to come between us. Let's just put this whole fight behind us alright?" Austin smiled and pulled me into a hug.

Sometimes I wonder if Austin likes me. Other times I know we will just be friends. This is one of those other times.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know the usual I don't own A&A or One Direction. Also thank you for the reviews! You guys are why I do this!**

Chapter 3: Liam's POV

Man can this Trish girl talk, but then again I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about Ally. She was really pretty and nice, but Austin obviously liked her too. Maybe that is why he got annoyed and sassed me. I really hoped she liked me too. I couldn't wait to tell the guys about her.

"Is this your room?" Trish asked as she pointed to a partially opened door with a One Direction poster on it. _That's weird_. I thought. _I normally keep my door closed. _I nodded and waved goodbye as Trish got back on the elevator.

I walked into my room to find Niall playing video games on my TV. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked sitting on the floor next to him. I grabbed some of the chips that he had placed out in a bowl.

"I'm covering for you." Niall smiled as he won the game. He shut off the TV and turned to me. "The boss came looking for you. I said we were playing video games in here. You really have to be more careful." He grabbed a handful of chips throwing them into his mouth one by one.

I smiled. Niall was always the nice one in the group. He would always help someone out, no matter what. "Was it worth it?" Niall asked hinting that he wanted to know what happened when I went out.

"Of course! It was the best time I have ever had! I never thought work could be fun!" I exclaimed.

"What is fun about finding Austin Moon's manager?" Niall questioned.

"Meeting his friends." I proclaimed thinking mostly about Ally. "She is extremely nice and sweet and funny!"

"Who is she?" Niall grinned nudging my shoulder.

"Her name is Ally. I met her when I was looking for Austin and his manager. She also said that she was going to write a song with me!" I reached for my phone that was lodged in my pocket. "I'm going to ask her if we can start the song tomorrow."

"Good job bro!" Niall said patting me on the back. _Maybe getting Ally to date me won't be so hard._ I thought.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for this short post I just needed to make at least one POV with Liam before I go back to Austin. Thank you for reading. I will try to make another post by Friday. I can't work on Thursday because of Thanksgiving. Which reminds me Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own A&A or 1D also thanks everyone for reviewing! It means so much to me! Now on to the story!

Chapter 4: Austin's POV

"Hey Ally!" I said walking into Sonic Boom sitting on the counter. "I was thinking we should write another song." I looked her way and smiled.

"Sorry Austin. I just got everyone out of the store so I could write a song w-" Ally started but I cut her off.

"With me?" I asked hopefully giving Ally my biggest smile hoping that she would cancel with Liam. I was wrong.

"No Austin. With Liam." Ally looked off into space probably thinking about Liam. "Also I listened to Trish's advice and listened to all of One Direction's songs!" She giggled. "Liam has the most amazing voice. It was just perfect!" Ally drifted off again doodling Liam's name in her songbook. I sighed, but quickly regained my focus.

"Hey Ally? Focus! So when can we write a new song?" I asked when she came back from her daydream. "It's been so long, I don't want people to forget me again." I frowned.

"Austin, don't worry. You're going to be singing with One Direction!" Ally practically shouted. "No one will forget you." Ally patted my back. "Now get out of here, I need to get ready for my date." Ally started to usher me out the door.

"Wait it's a date?" I asked right when she locked me out. I walked over to the food court, ordered myself some fries and sat down t a table. I was halfway done with my fries when Dez came over and sat with me.

"Austin, are you okay?" Dez asked. I tried to smile. "What's wrong? You always put ketchup on your fries!" Dez looked concerned.

"It's Ally." I sighed mentioning her name. "She has turned into one of those crazed fans for One Direction." I broke a fry in half.

"Well Austin, it turns out Ally caught a disease. One Direction Infection. The most easily caught disease in America. Also I'm pretty sure if Ally were here she would say you're jealous. So you might be jealous Austin. Who knows?" Dez laughed. "Also, here is you ketchup" Dez smiled and handed me a plastic packet of ketchup.

"Thanks dude." I said grinning. I poured ketchup on the remaining fries, but Dez left something out. If I'm jealous of Liam dating ally does this mean I "like" Ally? That's impossible. She is just my friend, I think.

I dumped out my fries. I suddenly didn't feel like eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the next two chapters are going to be short. My bad. Once again I don't own A&A or One Direction. Also thank you guys for the reviews. I might own Dazzling Dresses but if there is a store out there named Dazzling dresses I don't own it.**

Chapter 5: Ally's POV

I did feel bad for Austin. I kicked him out of Sonic Boom, which is like his second home. I tried to forget about Austin and skipped up the stairs to the practice room where Trish was waiting for me. She held a stack of dresses in her arms.

"Guess who got a job at Dazzling Dresses?" Trish exclaimed showing off her zebra striped dress that she was wearing.

"Trish this is so sweet. I can't believe that you got a job at a dress shop for my date." I looked through some of the dresses settling on a dress that was dark blue. It reminded me of the dress I wore to Trish's 15th Birthday party, but in a different color.

"I didn't do this for you!" Trish chuckled. "I did this because I get new dresses every week. How cool is that?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still going to take this dress."

Five minutes later I was in the dress and Trish was styling my hair. "Trish, I don't want to look to formal. We are just writing a song together and then going out for dinner." I twirled a strand of my hair.

"When he takes you out to dinner you might go somewhere formal. Don't you want to look nice then?"

I sighed. Trish was right. I wanted to look nice for Liam no matter what. Trish finally finished my hair and got started on my makeup. We put on a skin color eye shadow and a dab of light pink lip-gloss. We finished with five minutes to spare. I tried to make the time go by, but nothing was working. I was filled with anxiety. I tried to take deep breaths but all I did was choke. I settled with playing one of songs I wrote for Austin on the piano.

"I hope our song will sound as great as that one." Liam had entered the store holding a fresh, new, beautiful, red rose in his hands.

"Hey you ready to start?" I asked smiling. He nodded and handed me the delicate rose. I blushed. I knew that this was going to be one of the best dates ever.

**A/N: I know this was short so I'm putting up two really short chapters in the same day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own A&A or One Direction. I also don't own Don't wake me up by Chris Brown.**

Chapter 6: Liam's POV

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,_

_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,_

_If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,_

_I wasn't finish dreaming, about your lips_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me,_

_Don't wake me up (no)_

_Don't wake me up,_

_Don't wake me up (yeah)_

_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me_

"Wow Ally. This song is turning out great." I smiled. My date with Ally was turning out great. We were writing an amazing song and we were going to take a break by grabbing some dinner. After dinner we went back to Sonic Boom to finish the song.

"Ally, I have had a great time." I took her hand and twined our fingers together.

"Me too." Ally smiled and blushed. "We should do this again."

"Yes we should, but this date isn't over yet. We still have a song to finish." I pulled Ally towards the piano bench.

"Okay. Do you have any ideas for the bridge?" Ally asked looking up into my eyes.

"I was thinking about this. _I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep. I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you._" I sang looking at the keys of the piano slightly embarrassed.

"That's perfect!" Ally smiled proudly as she wrote down the notes and lyrics. _It's almost as perfect as you._ I thought. I shook my head.

"Thanks." I turned to look at Ally. It felt like I was looking at the sun. She was so beautiful I lost my focus. I leaned forward slowly. Our faces were millimeters apart. We both leaned in closing the miniature gap in between us. It took me a moment to realize that Ally, my crush was kissing me. This was one of the best days of my life, but of course Austin would be the one to ruin it. He burst through the door to see me and Ally kissing. When we saw him we jumped apart and stared at him. I instantly saw the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"I should go." I said feeling extremely out of place. "See you later Ally." I placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye Austin." I left Sonic Boom knowing that I just got a girlfriend, but I also just got an enemy at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally or One Direction. Also this is an extremely upsetting chapter. Austin and Ally will get together later in the story, so thank you for your patience. Also I'm sorry about not posting in a while.**

Chapter 7: Austin's POV

I walked into the room ready to admit my feelings, but my plans got delayed. I saw Liam kissing Ally. My Ally. I felt the giddiness drain out of me. It was replaced with a burning pain of jealousy. It felt like someone set my heart on fire and was trying to put it out by pouring gasoline all over it.

By the time I regained my focus and the fire in my heart burned out Liam was gone and Ally was chewing away at her hair. I opened my mouth trying to force words out of it.

"Hey." I choked out. I tried to say more but nothing came out so I closed my mouth.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked pulling her hair out of her mouth.

"Ya. I just… I'm not… I like… I have to go." I felt my voice getting choked up again. I turned to leave.

"Austin! Wait!" Ally called. "This isn't fair." I stopped. A lone tear was slowly dripping down my cheek.

"What's not fair?" I asked. "The fact that you are dating Liam, who is in One Direction, which is a band I hate!" I shook my head angrily. "Just forget it Ally." I shouted running out of Sonic Boom leaving Ally in shock.

I quickly brushed off the tear on my cheek and took a deep breath. I somehow found my way to my room. I groaned and plopped down on my bed. Dez was right. I really liked Ally. I tried to shake the thought out of my head but it was stuck in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally. I thought about how she always smiled when she always sees me; I thought about the multiple hugs that we shared. Now that I think about it in all of those hugs I felt a tiny spark and I didn't want to let go. Ever since I met Liam my life has gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**A/N: That was it. I haven't started anything new so it might take a while. I'm sorry I will try to post something over the weekend. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Guys I am soooo sorry for not posting in a while if you still want me to continue this story review and say so. I really lost my inspiration when Austin and Ally stopped playing for a while. Also I don't own A&A.**

Chapter 8: Ally's POV

When Austin ran out of Sonic Boom it felt like he took my heart with him. I really liked Liam. He was so kind no matter what Austin said. I knew that this was going to reflect badly on the Team Austin and One Direction meeting later today. I brushed off the tears on my cheeks. If Austin wanted to angry with me he could be.

"Ally?" Trish walked into Sonic Boom, wearing one of her dazzling dresses. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and climbed up thee steps to the practice room. "Do you know what's wrong with Austin?" I asked while Trish followed me up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Trish questioned.

"He has been acting up. He gets angry whenever people talk about One Direction and he freaked out when Liam and I kissed."

"Whoa! Wait! Austin saw Liam and you kiss and he freaked out?" Trish arched her eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Yeah! He got angry and ran away. I tried to talk to him, but he just ran away." I looked down at the ground feeling the need to cry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ally it's okay!" Trish came to my aid pulling me into a hug. "Austin was just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I asked rubbing at my eyes.

"Of Liam." Trish said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ally, Austin likes you." I looked at her confused. "He "likes" you." Trish exclaimed putting air quotes when she said, "Likes".

"I like Austin too. Only as a friend though." I felt horrible about saying it, but I liked Liam.

"Ally I think you need to talk to Austin. You guys have a problem you need to solve." Trish gave me one last hug and walked out of the practice room.

That was some great advice Trish gave me. I thought. Wait did Trish just give me good advice? What is going on? Next thing you know Dez will do Math correctly!

**A/N: So remember review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
